


Six Month Suspension

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also i wouldve added dia bc i love third years but the prompt request was kanamari, also its 4am and im trying to make the deadline, do i care? no, so ill properly write something for those three later, so im sorry if its very rushed and maybe possibly ooc, yeah theres like 80 fics of mari stealing a penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: Mari attempts to steal yet another penguin from the aquarium. Kanan is not pleased, and instead rather tired of her nonsense.(tumblr prompt 24: “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.")





	Six Month Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I am. SO sorry for not posting in like, 2 months??? That sounds about right. May was finals month for me and I had many, many assignments to finish to raise all my grades up. In that time, I was too worried and focused on not failing that I used up all of my brain cells and couldn't find inspiration to write.  
> But now, I would like to present my first and definitely far from last LL birthday fic! I hope Mari has an absolutely shiny birthday!!! <3

“Mari…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The blonde smiled and turned around at the sound of her name being called.

 

“What’s that under your shirt…?”

 

It was incredibly obvious the third-year was hiding something. There was a comically large… _something_ in her chest area. Someone as clueless as Chika could even tell.

 

It was chirping too, so that made it even more obvious to Mari’s irritated blue-haired girlfriend.

 

Mari smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kanan.”

 

“Yes, you do. You’re hiding something up here,” Kanan motioned towards her own chest. She regretted it seconds later as Mari’s _‘innocent’_ smile turned into a sneaky, cat-like grin.

 

“Those are my boobs! Aren’t they just _**shiny**_?” Mari stepped closer to her girlfriend. “Have you been staring at them the whole time? What a perv, Kanan!”

 

“Mari…” Kanan whined. She blushed and averted her eyes from Mari’s narrowed olive ones. When her initial embarrassment had passed, she continued. “You can’t keep stealing penguins from the aquarium.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Kanan sighed. “Because it’s illegal? I know you’re rich and all, but what happens when you actually go to jail? You’ll bail yourself out, but what about your reputation?”

 

“Hmm, you’re right!” Mari exclaimed. For a second, Kanan thought that maybe, just maybe, she had gotten through to the excitable blonde. To maybe at least make her point clearer. “I can just buy a penguin! _**Problem solved**_!” Mari gave her an _‘o-kay!’_ sign.

 

But of course, no one could ever get through to Mari. Never. She would always be unpredictable.

 

“Where would you even keep it? It’s a baby penguin, and it needs to be taken care of properly.” Kanan directed Mari to the penguin enclosure, several feet away from them. An employee was currently feeding them.

 

“In my hotel, of course!”

 

“Mari…” Kanan turned and stared at her disappointedly. “A penguin would need to be outside, with a place to swim and relax. Not in a hotel with rich people stuff.”

 

Mari thought for a moment. As if a lightbulb had switched on in her head, her eyes lit up and she grinned. “Okay, then I’ll hire someone to build its own little habitat near the hotel!”

 

“Mari—“

 

“ ** _WAIT!_** Better idea! What if I just bought the _whole_ aquarium?”

 

“Mari, you can’t do that. That’s too much!” She was almost too unbelievable sometimes.

 

“Aww, but Kanan~!” Mari was giving her the best puppy-dog eyes she could make. “It’s my birthday, shouldn’t you treat your _**best girlfriend**_ nicely on her special day?”

 

Kanan cursed herself for being so weak. “Fine. We can stay longer, just since you’re my **_best girlfriend_**. But no more stealing penguins.”

 

Mari beamed.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A couple hours later, and after some incident, Kanan and Mari were escorted off and suspended from the premises.

 

Why?

 

Again, Mari tried to steal the penguin. The same penguin.

 

 _“I’ll come back for you,”_ she whispered, when placing it back in its enclosure. True to her words, she snuck back later on and shoved the small bird into her bag.

 

Luckily, they hadn’t gotten into any legal trouble (Mari had somehow convinced them not to call the police), so both endlessly thanked the gods that now they weren’t subjected to being yelled at by Dia for seven hours.

 

Kanan stared at her mischievous girlfriend. “That was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”

 

“Was it? I think it was pretty **_shiny_** of me,” Mari replied. “My only regret is leaving the poor baby alone by himself.”

 

“We’re suspended for six months now, you know.”

 

“I know!”

 

“We can’t come back with the rest of Aqours, if they want to go again.”

 

“I know,” Mari smiled softly and leaned against her girlfriend, causing Kanan to blush lightly. “But it was worth it, because I was with you.”

 

The diver’s blush increased in intensity. “I don’t understand you. I never have.”

 

“Everyone says that! But it’s nice to have surprising qualities, is it not?” Mari asked.

 

“Depending on what your definition of _‘surprising’_ is.”

 

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s positive!”

 

Kanan smiled. “Well, should we head home? I still have to give you your birthday present.”

 

“Why don’t you give it to me now?” Mari puckered her lips up, expecting Kanan to kiss her.

 

“W-we’re in public, Mari…”

 

The blonde raised her eyebrows, but smirked. “Oh, you mean _that_ kind of present. Very sneaky, Kanan.”

 

“W-wait, I don’t mean it like that—!“

 

“ ** _Shin_ _y_**! Let’s go!” Mari ignored her protests and broke into a run, causing the girl behind her to stumble in surprise.

 


End file.
